Roles Reversed
by SerenaLively10151999
Summary: What if Elena was the 500 year old vampire and Damon was the high school student? Of course Elena will be happy and warm because she wouldn't be Elena otherwise. But, she was wronged in 1864 so she has a bit of Katherine in her and you know what that means... Can Damon change this? Read and Review to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Elena was passing through a little one-horse town called Mystic Falls when she decided to stop for a drink. Apparently, there was only one bar here so she swiftly pulled her cherry red Aston Martin into a spot and got out. At least it was more modern than it was in 1864. Every person within a mile radius was staring at her. She sashayed into the Grille with her chocolate curls bouncing and every man's eyes on her. It barely affected her anymore. She was immune to the attention. She gracefully sat down on a bar stool and the bartender immediately was at her service. She ordered a bourbon. "I need to see your I.D, miss," the bartender stated. She looked straight into his eyes and watched his pupils dilate, "No you don't. Now bring me my bourbon." He replied in a daze, "On second thought, let me just grab your drink." She nodded.

He brought her bourbon and a bunch of rowdy teenagers walked in. She rolled her eyes and knocked back the rest of her drink. She signaled the bartender for another. She was going to need one if she had to listen to them. She then used her vampire hearing to listen to what was going on around here. She zoned in on the teenagers. She heard a slightly deep voice ask, "Man, do you see that chick over there? Salvatore, go talk to her! I dare you!" She rolls her eyes at the use of the word 'chick' and hears who she assumes is 'Salvatore' scoff, "Watch and learn, Lockwood." His footsteps approach her and she knocks back another drink, preparing to humiliate this boy. He sits down next to her and his scent is over-whelming. She doesn't look at him yet. 'Salvatore' says, "Not too many people can knock back bourbon like that. What's your secret?" She ignores him and he seems to be persistent and says, "Fine, if you won't tell me your secret, at least tell me your name." For the first time she turns and fully faces him. He is one of the most handsome men she has ever seen. He sees her entire face for the first time is obviously in awe of her beauty. He shamelessly checks her out starting from her bouncy curls to her blood red corset tank top and black leather jacket, down to her skin tight black jeans and six inch red pumps. She is flawless; an impeccable creature. "My name?" she questions innocently. Her voice is practically hypnotic so he gives a quick nod. She smirks and grabs her tumbler and says, "Not interested." Now this man, being who he is, is not used to being rejected is quite flabbergasted. He covers it with a smirk of his own and says, "Well my name is Damon." She looks at him again and cocks her head, "Well, Damon, you obviously do not know how to take a hint." She puts a hundred on the bar and stands up. Damon follows the action. "At least tell me your name," Damon asks. She stares at him for a few moments and then says, "Elena. Elena Gilbert." "Well, Elena, where are you from? I would've remembered seeing a face like yours around here." "Everywhere," she simply states. He looks quite confused. "Well, Elena, why don't you meet me here tomorrow at seven and tell me where everywhere is?" he questioned the vampire. "We'll see." She shook her hips as she walked away from Damon. She decided she would stay in Mystic Falls for a while. She drove away from the Grille leaving an awe-struck Damon walking back to his friends. Caroline, the blonde cheerleader, says, "Well, she seemed like quite the ice queen." Tyler claps him on the back and Matt laughs. "We'll see." Damon replies obviously not finished with Elena.

Elena pulls up to a house, more like a mansion or boarding house with its beautiful structure, for sale and sees the realtor walking out. She prances over to him and gives him a dazzling smile, "I would like to buy this house. Today." The man looks quite confused. She sighs and smiles again, "What's your name?" He replies, "Greg." She then says persuasively, "Well, Greg, I want you to sell me this house today." He is about to speak and but the vampire doesn't give him a chance. She compels him, "I want you to sell me this house today and not remember a thing that I'm about to do to you." She then pulls his head to the side and plunges her fangs deep into an artery in his neck. After she hears his heart beat slowing she stops. She feeds him some of her blood and walks into her new house with Greg following her. He says, "Man, I have a headache." Elena doesn't even look back at him, "It will fade." She signs the papers and finishes all of the other unnecessary business to buy the house. Greg hands her the keys and leaves with a clueless smile. She plops down on her new leather couch. The house is gorgeous. She speeds upstairs to the second floor to examine it. There are four bedrooms; the master bedroom and four others. The master bedroom is exquisite. The walls are cream and a red between burgundy and blood with chair rail separating the two colors; the cream on top and red on the bottom. There is a huge walk-in closet and the master bathroom is connected to it. There is a Jacuzzi, a double sink and a stand-up shower. She smiles at the closet knowing it will be filled to the brim with designer labels. The wall on the other side of the room is completely glass draped with dark red curtains. She opens them and lets the sunlight in. There is a king-sized bed right in the middle of the room. The duvet is a combination of red, gold, and cream with a unique design. It has tons of pillows towering on it. There is a vanity and bureau on the other wall along with a desk. Elena decides to move the desk because it looks out of place in this room.

She exits her bedroom and goes down to the next. It is not much smaller but with a different color scheme of blacks, greys, and whites. It also has a bathroom and walk-in closet. All of the rooms are set up similarly. The next room has pale yellow walls with a light green duvet and white furniture. The last room is empty. She opens the door to what is supposed to be the walk-in closet and finds a set of stairs. She walks up and is quite shocked at what she sees. It is an entire room the length and width of the house. The walls are lined with books. There is a desk in a corner of the room. The person who lived here before was obviously a writer. Elena is genuinely happy with her new house. She is starting high school tomorrow and wants to throw a party so she decides to unpack all of her belongings tonight. She goes out to her car and pulls out all of her suitcases. There are countless bags. She puts all of her clothes in her closet and places her suitcase full of diaries in the hidden library. The kitchen is gigantic and very modern with everything stainless steel and granite. There is a living room, dining room, and two powder rooms on the first floor. She then goes to check out the basement. It is like another living room with a flat screen TV along with the couch. She tries to open what looks like a coat closet but it doesn't budge. She pulls open the door and is welcomed to a long corridor of cold, gray concrete.

She speeds to the end of it and sees some sort of prison cell and another door. She opens the door and it is empty besides a table with a purple and green herb on it. She touches it and it burns her skin. "Aghh! Vervain! Damn it!" She slams the door shut and reminds herself to put a padlock on that doo thinking to herself, "Can't have anyone using that against me." After that, she decides to shower and go to sleep.

The next morning, Elena wakes up very early so she has time to eat her breakfast which in her case is a bag of AB positive. She curls her hair in ringlets and goes to her closet to choose an outfit. She chooses a pair of skin tight black pants with a deep purple corset tank top. She picks a pair of 6-inch black stilettos and walks out to her car while sliding into her leather jacket. She slides her ray bands on and drives to the high school and parks her car. Once again, everyone is looking at her. She gets out of her car and looks around. She begins to walk towards the entrance when her path is crossed by a perky blonde, "Hi, I'm Caroline Forbes. You must be new here." She holds her hand out for Elena to shake and the two shake hands. "Elena and yes, I am new here," Elena says. "Well, if you're looking for the office, it is straight down the main hallway. You can't miss it," the blonde says happily. "Thanks, Caroline, I will see you around," Elena smiles genuinely for what feels like the first time in a century. The blonde nods eagerly and smiles brightly. She walks away and sees Damon walking with some blonde bimbo. She decides to make a scene and walks over. "Hey, Damon," Elena purrs. He turns around and looks shocked. "Uh- Hi, E-Elena," he says nervously. "So I just wanted to let you know our little date for tonight is off," Elena says, "I have other plans." His eyes widen and the bimbo on his arm turns around and glares at him. The girl screeches, "Date?! What the hell, Damon!" Damon trips over his words and says, "Andie, it was a dare. Tyler dared me to ask her out when we were at the Grille." Elena butts in with a roll of her eyes and says, "Her has a name." Andie turns around and goes to smack Elena. Elena grabs her wrist and twists her arm back and pushes down on her shoulder in the position that could break her arm. Everyone's eyes widen in shock. Elena says calmly to Andie, "I suggest you not do that again." She lets go of her arm. The girl rubs her shoulder. A few guys in the back of the crowd chuckled. One dark-haired guy walks up and introduces himself, "I'm Kol Mikaelson, and you are?" He is very attractive and has a British accent. Elena knows he is a vampire because she met him a long, long time ago. "Elena Gilbert," Elena states. Kol questions, "Want me to walk you to class?" Fury rises in Damon's chest and he doesn't know why. Elena glances at Damon and replies to Kol, "Absolutely." She struts off with Kol at her side and says with a smile, "So the Mikaelsons are back in Mystic Falls." He nods and says, "So is Elena Gilbert." She nods back. "We came back a few months ago, at the beginning of the summer. What about you?" She says, "Yesterday." He raises his eyebrows, "Well, Rebekah has missed you and if I'm being honest, we all have. Oh, did Rebekah tell you that we killed Mikael and Esther?" Now it was Elena's turn to raise her eyebrows, "Are you serious?" He nods proudly, "Well Mikael was hunting us for about a millennium and Esther tried to bond us together and then suicidal Finn goes and helps her so yes, and they had it coming. But, anyway, Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah and I would love to have you over tonight for drinks. What do you think?" She replies, "Actually, I'm having a party tonight. I want you guys to come. Would you like to? I miss Bekah, too." Kol says, "That would be great. Rebekah is here at school. Elijah and Klaus are home but I will text them to let them know. What's your first class?" She looks panicked, "Shit, I have to head to the office to grab my schedule. I will see you at lunch, Kol." He nods and says, "Alright, we can grab a quick _bite_." They both laugh and walk into school. Elena practically runs to the office to grab her schedule.

The lady at the desk asks for her name. "My name is Elena Gilbert and I want you to give me my schedule without any more questions," she compels her because she is going to be late for class but little did she know that Damon was standing a few feet behind her. The lady hands her the paper and Elena turns around. "How did you get her to listen to you?" Damon questioned. "I just asked her for it," she replied. "No, you _commanded_ her and she listened," he emphasized on the word 'commanded.' "Look, I am going to be late for my first class. I want you to forget what you just saw," she didn't want to compel but she didn't have an explanation for that. After she finished compelling him, he said, "What the hell, Elena? Did you have to make a scene?" She smirked and said, "Well, you shouldn't have been a man-whore and asked me out and we wouldn't have your little girlfriend crying and then trying to hit me, which didn't work out well for her. She almost ended up with a broken arm and that would've hurt so I suggest you warn her to not put her hands on me again." He looked a little taken aback from her forwardness but regained composure and said, "How did you do that anyway? No girl I know can do that." She walked to the exit of the office and turned around to face him again, "It's a secret." She strutted out of the office with Damon's eyes on her. She walked into biology and took a seat next to a blonde leaning down to grab something out of her bag. The girl sat up and saw Elena. "Elena?!" the girl screeched grabbing everyone's attention. "Bekah! I missed you so much! I feel like it has been _decades_!" Elena squeaks. The girls laugh and embrace one another. "I am having a party at my house tonight and you are definitely coming! We have to catch up!" Elena said in a lower but still very much excited tone. "Of course I will be there! I can't wait! I will come over early to help you set up." Rebekah replied. The conversation ended there when the teacher came in. It looks like she was fitting right back in with the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

It was about lunch time and Elena and Rebekah met up with Kol for their little _snack._ Damon is walking towards the entrance when he sees Elena and Rebekah, arm in arm, exiting the school. He calls out, "Elena!"

She turns around, "Yes, man whore, what can I do for you?"

He smirks and says, "About that date…"

She rolls her eyes and says, "The arrogance you must have to even ask me that is astonishing and besides, like I said, I have plans that you are not a part of. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm quite famished."

Rebekah snickers as they walk away. He hears Rebekah say, "So Salvawhore asked you out?"

Elena erupts into giggles at the name and nods, "I was at the Grille having a drink when their little pack showed up and he came over. He is kind of hot, though."

Rebekah chuckles again and the girls keep walking. He sees Kol greet them through the glass on the door and his temper skyrockets. Damon feels his face turn red and his fists clench. Tyler walks over and starts a conversation about the football team but all Damon can think about is Elena and Kol. The three vampires are now out of his line of sight so he tries to listen to Tyler without getting distracted. Rebekah, Elena, and Kol have a steady conversation going when they reach Elena's car.

"Shouldn't you be a little more discreet when living in Mystic Falls? The founding families do know about vampires," Kol laughs.

Elena smiles and says, "Just because they know our secret doesn't mean I am going to drive a Kia."

Rebekah chirps in saying, "Agreed, they took the keys to mine saying that it's too 'flashy' for Mystic Falls. They think I don't know where the keys are but I'm really just doing it to please them."

Kol furrows his eyebrows but laughs after interpreting the information. "Well thank you. We might have to take Elena's keys," he winks.

They get in the car and drive to the Grille. They compel a few out-of-towners and have a 'drink.' Then, they go back to school with twenty minutes to spare so they grab a table on the lawn. They talk about old times, well more like ancient times in their case. Elena reminds Rebekah of when she fell off of Elena's yacht when they lived in California together after being a little too tipsy. Yes, even vampires can get a little too drunk and fall off a boat and of course Elena jumped right in with her. Of course, Rebekah gets her with a few embarrassing stories of her own about Elena. They laugh and Elena sees Damon staring at them.

Elena says to Kol, "Okay, Kol, I need you to do me a favor." He nods telling her to go on. "See Damon Salvatore," she asks. He nods again. "I want you to put your arm around me and see what he does. When you came up to me after I almost ripped his girlfriend's arm off I could hear his blood boiling. It was hysterical." He laughs at her deviousness and agrees. He slides over to her and puts his arm around her lower back. Elena and Rebekah peek out of the corner of their eyes to see Damon's fists clenched and mouth in a straight line. They smirk at each other and Elena puts her hand on Kol's knee when they see Damon coming, well more like storming over, but her makes a detour and goes straight for Andie and grabs her and kisses her. But, Elena is much more intelligent and doesn't pay attention to it. Instead, she stands on the table with questionable looks from Kol and Rebekah.

She shouts, "Everyone!" All of the students turn around to look at her. "I'm having a party at my house tonight!" They all cheer." She continues, "Everyone's invited! Except for Salvawhore and Slut-face over there! By the way, Andie, you might not want to wear that skirt again. Your thighs are a tad too big for it."

Everyone laughs and Andie turns a deep red and runs for the school's entrance. Even Caroline who seemed to be Andie's friend is giggling. But, Damon on the other hand is a different story. He looks pissed.

He storms over as Elena is stepping down from the table, "What the hell is wrong with you Elena?! I get that I asked you out and I had a girlfriend but you don't have to do that to her."

She shakes her head and says, "Well, that little stunt I pulled was because she tried to hit me and it's not like I was lying." She smirks and walks away with Kol, who was still playing his part well by putting his arm around her shoulders.

Rebekah says to Damon, "I suggest you stop speaking to Elena that way. She may not have any biological brothers but she's practically my family and you know I have four. I'm just warning you."

Damon is quite shocked with Rebekah's threat but doesn't show it. "And what are they going to do? _Beat me up?_ I don't think so," he says cockily.

She simply replies, "Well, I could always just let Elena hit you. She probably wouldn't want my brothers fighting her battles anyway. And trust me; she could take you in an instant. She is _a lot _stronger than she looks."

He raises his brows and says, "Whatever you say, Blondie."

Rebekah rolls her eyes and struts off to catch up with the other two vampires. He goes back to the football team before they have to go back to class.

Rebekah catches up with the two and Elena says, "Your hilarious, you know that right? And you're the best sister ever."

The girls smile at each other and Rebekah and Kol head to class while Elena stops at her locker. Andie storms up to Elena, "You're such a bitch! You can't just come here and walk around like you own the place!"

Elena responds, "I've been called worse and I can do as I please. It's not my fault people like me better. Maybe it's because I'm honest about being a bitch and I don't try to be a sweet, innocent little girl. No one likes two-faced people." She walks down the hallway towards English and leaves Andie behind looking after her.

The rest of her classes pass fairly quickly for the rest of the day. She meets up with Rebekah at her car and they go to the liquor store to buy a whole bunch of alcohol. They decide to order pizzas and a bunch of junk food because no one wants to have a steak dinner at a high school party.

"Why did you come back, Elena? Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled. I just never pictured you coming back here. You're too wild for Mystic Falls. You have too much Petrova blood in your system to live here," Rebekah says curiously.

"Everyone misses home at some point. If I remember correctly, you never liked it much here either. Mystic Falls is poisoning both of us. What if we get used to it? Oh lord," Elena chuckles and Rebekah joins in.

"Want to see the house?" Elena asks. Elena gives her a tour of all of the rooms and then brings her to the empty room.

Rebekah questions, "What's this?" Elena doesn't answer. She instead leads her up the stairs in the supposed closet. Rebekah knows Elena has always loved to write.

"This is perfect for you," Rebekah states. Elena smiles excitedly with a quick shake of her head.

Elena says, "Guess what else this house has?"

Rebekah questions curiously, "What?"

Elena says, "Follow me."

She brings her down to the basement and Rebekah says confused, "A basement? Honey, I think we all have one of these."

Elena laughs and walks to the now padlocked door and opens it. She leads Rebekah down the concrete hallways and shows her the dungeon. Rebekah utters, "That is just plain creepy."

Elena says, "I know and look at this." She walks over to the other door and opens it.

Rebekah questions, "Vervain?" Elena nods.

"Well, it looks like you are currently living in a vampire hunter's house," Rebekah says. "I kind of figured but anyway, let's go lock the bedrooms. I don't need any high school girls stealing my Manolos," Elena says with a laugh, "Or seeing the blood bags in the mini fridge. Don't worry though, that is in a closet."

They laugh and go back upstairs. They get ready for the party leaving their hair has is with their perfect curls but change their clothes. Elena dresses in a short, black high-waist mini skirt with a red, long-sleeved, completely lace shirt with a black bandeau underneath. She matches it with blood red pumps. Rebekah goes into Elena's closet and picks out a pair of black skinny jeans and pairs it with a dark green, silk, flowy top. She wears a pair of black pumps with it. The two are dressed to kill. They see a bunch of cars pulling up so they use their vampire speed to lock the bedroom doors. They open the front door just in time to let about thirty kids in. Some of them head right out to the yard and jump into the in ground pool, others sit on the lounge chairs and more are coming through the front door. By the time Elena pours herself a tumbler of bourbon, there are about eighty high-school students all over the place with their red plastic cups in hand. She is talking with all of the Mikaelsons' who arrived a little while ago, in the kitchen, catching up on their lives. In just the right instant, she sees Damon and Andie walk through the door.

She says loudly, grabbing everyone's attention, "I thought I made myself clear. You weren't invited."

Damon replies, "Well, the most important parties to attend are the ones you aren't invited to."

Elena cocks her head and says, "Someone thinks he is snarky now doesn't he?" She stalks over, almost looking like a lioness, and says, "I suggest you two leave before you get embarrassed. Again. Oh, and I can see you took that advice on not wearing miniskirts. That was a wise decision."

Andie swings back her hand trying to smack Elena again.

But once again, Elena grabs her wrist, "Now see that decision; not so wise."

Damon's eyes widen when Elena puts her face right in Andie's, "Now listen to me Andie, if you ever try to put your hands on me again, I will break both of your arms. That is not a threat, I can assure you. It is a promise. Understood? Now get out of my house before I beat the living daylight out of you and just to punish you, Damon, you are welcome to stay."

Andie looks at Damon as if signaling that it was time to go. He looked back at Elena and walked through the foyer and into the house. Andie turned red with rage and stormed out off of the porch. Elena chuckled.

"You're a real bitch, did you know that?" Damon asked with a smile.

Elena replied, "So I've been told." She walks back into the kitchen to see the Mikaelsons' in hysterics.

Klaus says, "I can see you haven't gotten any less crazy over the years, love." She then sees Caroline walk in with a few cheerleaders and she signals for her to come into the kitchen. The rest of the cheerleaders go out back and Caroline goes towards Elena.

"I'm so glad you could make it, Caroline!" Elena exclaimed.

"I am too! I think you and I are going to be very good friends." Caroline says.

Elena replies, "I do too. Let me introduce you to some of my best friends that I have known forever. This is Kol and Rebekah, you know them from school. This is Elijah and that is Klaus."

Klaus is looking at her with eyes full of wonder and curiosity. Caroline says to Klaus, "Hi, I am Caroline Forbes. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He replies, "The pleasure is all mine, love." He takes her hand and places a swift kiss on it. Caroline blushes. Klaus asks, "Can I get you a drink?"

She nods shyly, "A bourbon, please."

Elena smirks at the two and then gives a look to the other three Mikaelsons' who return the exact same look. Rebekah whispers in Elena's ear, "I hear wedding bells already." The girls chuckle and go to join the rest of the party. Everyone drinks and dances 'til dawn when everyone starts to leave except the Mikaelsons', Caroline, and surprisingly Damon. They all crash anywhere they land and go right to sleep. What a way to start a school year…


End file.
